


Mike the hiker

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Mike coming to Emmerdale, looking for Robert and Aaron not liking it one bit.





	Mike the hiker

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt on tumblr

Chas was annoyed. Once again Charity had left her alone to deal with the lunch rush of workers who would come in to get a quick pint before it was back to work.

Vic and Marlon were both busy in the kitchen and couldn’t help her out at the bar either.

“Excuse me?” she heard an irish accent and looked over.

“One moment,” she said and put a pint down in front of another customer before she moved down to the end of the bar.

“What can I get you?” she asked.

“Just an information,” he said very politely. “Do you happen to know a Robert? I don’t know his last name, but I know he’s from this village.”

“I know a Robert, I also know a Bob and I used to know a Robby,” Chas said. “You have to be a bit more specific. But I am swamped right now.”

“I’ll wait,” he said and sat down on one of the stools. “A pint, please.”

She huffed and put a pint in front of him. If she wasn’t so busy she would have wondered what this guy was up to.

20 minutes later Aaron came in, greeted his mom with a nod and sat down at one of the tales.

“Pint?” Chas called over to him.

“Yes, please,” he called back and Mike looked up. Aaron saw him and his face froze.

Chas walked over to him and put down a pint.

“What is he doing here?” Aaron asked darkly and Chas turned to see where he was looking at.

“That guy?” she asked surprised. “He is looking for a Robert…”

“I bet he is,” Aaron grumbled and got up.

“Oi,” he said, stopping in front of Mike. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, hey, we met, right?” Mike said with a polite smile. “Aaron, right? The ex, I guess.”

“Don’t waste your energy, mate,” Aaron said. “He’s not interested.”

“You’re oddly invested in your ex’s life for someone who just moved in with his boyfriend,” Mike said with a raised eyebrow. And Aaron had to admit that it stung, that Robert had obviously talked about him to this stranger.

He needed a moment to think of something to say, but Mike obviously took it as a win and got up. He grinned smugly.

“I’ll think I look for him somewhere else,” he said. “Bye, Aaron.” And with that he was out the door.

Aaron sat back down and just a few minutes later Robert came through the door.

“Hey,” he greeted him with a smile and a quick peck to the lips.

“Have you ordered yet?” he asked as he sat down.

“No,” Aaron asked. “Just the pint.”

“Okay, good, should I go and tell Chas two cheeseburgers?” he asked.

“She’ll come around,” Aaron said.

“Listen,” he added when Robert has taken off his jacket. “That Mike bloke from the club, did you give him your number?”

“What?” Robert asked confused. “No, I got his, but I didn’t give him mine, why?”

“No reason,” Aaron said defensively. “Just wondering.”

“Hey,” Robert said softly. “You have nothing to worry about, okay? If Bernice said something, or any of the girls… it’s nothing, okay?”

“I know,” Aaron said, feeling stupid for feeling threatened.

“What is this about then?” Robert asked.

“Well,” Aaron said slowly, but remembering that they didn’t want to hide stuff anymore, didn’t want to bottle stuff up he kept talking. “You must have left quite an impression, even with you leaving, because he was in here looking for you.”

“He what?” Robert asked alarmed. “Aaron, I never contacted him, I swear.”

“I know, I know,” he said quickly. “I believe you. It just… I don’t like him thinking he got a shot.”

“Well, did you tell him we’re back together?” Robert asked.

“Didn’t get the chance,” Aaron said. “He got smug and left, looking for you.”

“Well, that’s his waste of time,” Robert said and that was that.

They had their lunch, ate and laughed and Aaron forgot all about that stupid Mike bloke.

He went to the loo before him and Robert wanted to drive back to the scrapyard.

When he came back through the door he stopped at the sight in front of him. Mike was sitting on his spot with a big smile on his face. He couldn’t see Robert’s face but he didn’t need to, the anger already flared up inside him.

“You’re in my spot,” he snapped and moved to stand right next to Mike.

“I just sat down 2 seconds ago,” he said.

“Well and now you can get up again,” Aaron snapped. “Or do you need 2 seconds for that as well?”

“Like I just said,” Robert said, cutting in. “it’s very nice you came looking for me, but I’m really not interested.”

“You rather hang out with your ex?” Mike asked, brows furrowed.

“I’m not,” Aaron said, still standing, even though Mike had stood up as well.

“Not what?” Mike asked.

“His ex anymore,” Aaron said. “He came home with me that night. Now get lost. Take a hike, Mike.“

Mike looked a bit put out but then finally took the hint and left without another word.

Aaron bit his lower lip and looked at Robert.

“You ready to go?” he asked.

“Sure, sure,” Robert said and got up.

Aaron walked ahead and Robert followed. When Aaron held the door open for him Robert got close to his ear.

“Is it wrong that you biting him off is a little bit of a turn on for me?” he asked lowly.

“There’s no one at the scrapyard right now,” Aaron said back with a smirk. “Let’s go.”


End file.
